The futur starts now
by yeehawbitches
Summary: Two years after Prague, Will and Frankie finally got together. What happens when will is shot and ends up in ghe hospital?


** A_/_N **

**Hi everyone! I've written for a lot of other fandoms on wattpad before but this is my first Whiskey fic! I'm so excited to do this and i can guarantee you it's not my last! Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

Frankie scanned the room thoroughly, her eyes growing with worry as she'd couldn't find her partner. Once again, her and Will were going undercover for their mission, posing as a happily married couple. A task that had gotten pretty easy for them over the past two years, seeing how the pair had slowly but surely formed a couple, finally putting a label on their relationship.

"Will can you hear me?"

"Yeah what's up where are you Frankie?"

Relief washed over the spy's face when she heard Will's voice, ensuring her that he really was okay. "Damn it Will i could ask you the same question! I've been looking for you for the past 15 minutes what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry. I'm in the main office, i followed the chief here when i saw him. You're never gonna believe this, i think he's working with Ollerman. Plus, it's easier to take him down that way than-"

Suddenly, all the lights went off and about 6 shots were fired. With everyone screaming and some ringing in her ear, Frankie immediately stood up and made her way to the main office.

"Will? Are you okay? Was that you?"

A wave of nausea took over her body when Will didn't answer, but she shook it off and kept going. She couldn't see anything in the dark and running in high heels and a tight dress wasn't exactly easy.

Frankie soon reached the office entering cautiously, unsure of what she would find.

Two bodies laid on opposite sides of the room. "Chief's dead." The spy confirmed the success of their mission to the rest of the team guiding her through comms. What she saw next almost made her throw up, as that weird nausea thing came back.

There he was, laying on the ground, immobile. Frankie wasn't sure whether he was dead or unconscious, but he was in bad shape. Will had been shot 2, maybe 3 times, and it wasn't looking good. She dropped to her knees and immediately started putting pressure on his wounds, in attempt to stop the blood loss.

"No no no no no. Will, you are NOT dying today. You hear me? Not today okay? You can't die i love you too much for you to die boo we have so much time left together and so many things to do. Have a little girl like we always talked about and move in that big house we just bought." At that point, Frankie was sobbing. The slightest idea that she could lose the love of her life tonight made her sick. Jai, Suzan and Standish suddenly came in, taking in everything as they saw their friend laying on the ground, lifeless.

An hour later, they arrived at the hospital, and as soon as they crossed the ER doors, they knew Will was in good hands. Frankie was a mess. Hell, they all were, but no one had ever seen her in such bad shape. She was tired, hungry and scared out of her mind that they were going to lose Will.

"Frankie. I know this probably doesn't help right now, but i'm sure he'll get out of this. You know Will, he's a fighter. Always has been." Suzan looked at her friend, tears in her eyes slowly forming. Seeing her like this broke her heart. When Will and Frankie told them that they had finally become a couple, Suzan was so happy and proud of them for realizing they were each other's soulmate. Now, two years later, they just bought a house and are moving in together. So much has changed yet nothing has.

"I know he is Suzan, but it was so bad. He wasn't moving and his pulse was weak and unsteady. He also lost a lot of blood. I can't lose him Suz i need him." The two friends shared a big hug and sat in the waiting room, along with Jai and Standish, waiting for an update on Will's condition.

A few hours later, Will's doctor appeared in the waiting room, making Frankie stand up immediately.

"He should be fine. He lost a lot of blood but no organ was damaged by the bullets. He's very lucky but like i said, William lost a lot of blood and he needs a transfusion as soon as possible."

Frankie sighed with relief and a few tears found their way in from the good news Dr.Micheal just shared with them. "I'm O negative. I'll give him my blood." She blurted out, desperately trying to help.

"Okay. But first i only need a small sample of your blood to run some tests and see if everything is fine." The doctor shot Frankie an intense glare, making sure she was up for this.

Suzan looked at Jai and Standish intently before standing up, followed by her teammates. In times like these, it's good to have your family around and stick together. "We'll come with, just to keep her company so she isn't alone."Dr. Michael nodded at Suzan and the guys before directing them to a small room.

After drawing a small amount of Frankie's blood, the doctor held the test tube cautiously. "Alright so I'm gonna run a full panel on this to make sure everything is as it should be. I'll be back with the results in no time to draw some more blood for Will, he needs a lot."

About 20 minutes later, Dr.Michael entered the small room where the four spies were waiting, Frankie siting in the comfortable big chair ready to give more blood. "So?" Suzan asked out of patience, followed by a nervous Jai "Is everything alright?" and Standish "Yeah can she save Will or not?"

Frankie chuckled at how protective her teammates were and waited for the doctor to answer their questions.

"Everything is fine. Miss Throwbridge is very healthy and her blood is perfect." Dr.Michael proceeded with a long pause. "I sense a _but _coming real soon." Standish added to relieve some of the tension in the air. "_But, _i'm afraid i cannot take more blood from you." he finished his sentence looking at Frankie intently. "How come?" She asked a bit confused.

"Well, it's not very healthy for a pregnant woman to give so much blood. It could easily endanger the foetus."

The water Jai had in his mouth can out as fast as it came in. "Excuse me, it could endanger the what now?" Suzan asked in complete disbelief. "The foetus." Dr.Michael answered calmly. "You weren't aware of this were you" He asked, turning his attention back to Frankie, who had been extremely quiet. The expression on her face was enough for him to understand that in fact, she wasn't. He politely excused himself, congratulating the soon-to-be mother as he left the room.


End file.
